


Function

by Valya (grandSolovey)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandSolovey/pseuds/Valya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Judge's duty is to the law, but what of a man's duty to himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Function

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a challenge at [ff-fortnightly](http://ff-fortnightly.livejournal.com/) in 2010.

A weapon’s name should be synonymous with its function. He has few firm beliefs, and this is one of them.

A weapon, after all, is little more than a tool of war — though perhaps, as he is no longer a mere soldier on the front, this one is instead a tool of justice. Nevertheless, it is a tool, and its name should only reflect the purpose for which it has been forged.

The blade rises almost elegantly, with minimal adornment, from an array of complex designs — a stroke of accord born from a sea of flux. Its visage speaks volumes of its purpose, and it attests to his duty, as much a mark of his office as his judicer’s plate.

It isn’t as readily present as his armor, nor so widely recognized as the symbol of Archadia’s might for which his helm and plate are known. But it weighs just as heavily upon him as his duty, and its function, its name, is just as clear: justice shall be upheld by his hand, and with this blade, he will cleave order from chaos.

With this Chaos Blade, he will right all wrongs against him, in accordance with his own law.


End file.
